M808B Main Battle Tank
The '''M808B Main Battle Tank' (abbreviated M808B MBT), commonly known as simply the Scorpion, is a UNSC heavy battle tank. It is outfitted with a 90mm high-velocity cannon, a coaxialHalo: Combat EvolvedHalo 2 or pintle-mountedHalo 3 7.62mm machine gun, and titanium-ceramic armor-plating, and can carry a compliment of five troops: four passengers who can fire their weapons from emergency jump seats, and one passenger who operates the mounted machine gun in pintle-mounted versions, though usually the machine gun in used by the driver. Overview The sturdy M808B Scorpion MBT is an armored tracked vehicle used during planetary combat. It can seat a driver, a gunner and four passengers that sit two on each side. The counterpart to the Covenant Wraith, it lacks speed but can fire much more accurately. Its main function is to provide anti-vehicular support. The Scorpion is equipped with two weapon systems. It has a short-to-medium-range coaxial machine gun and an extremely powerful main cannon. While the main cannon can only shoot one round every few seconds, the machine gun has unlimited ammunition and can fire even when the cannon is reloading. The Scorpion's chassis is covered with heavy titanium-ceramic armor plating, making it mostly immune to small-arms fire; however, it's still possible for anti-tank infantry weapons to inflict severe damage on the vehicle, even destroying it. The Scorpion has a blind spot around it because the turret is mounted far back and elevated on a pedestal.Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo 2 The tank houses an interesting track assembly, made of four bogeys, or tread assemblies, with two on each flank of the vehicle, front-to-back. This makes the Scorpion a rather broad target and presumably easy to spot from the air, on the other hand it does give the tank better traction on rough ground. Although, it has been said numerous times to be a main battle tank, it seems to have been designed as a lighter armored vehicle. Unlike modern MBTs, which commonly carry crews of four or more, it has a small crew of only one or two, with room for additional passengers on the outside. The small crew however might be the advance of tank technology so less crews are needed. However, any marines sitting on the tread covers of the Scorpion will be vulnerable to conventional arms fire, and any explosions that occur near to the tank may kill all the crew sitting on the tread covers, whilst crew members will be relatively unscathed. Its cannon, a 90mm piece, also appears weak when compared to modern MBT armaments: the M1 Abrams tank, for example, can mount either a 105mm or 120mm cannon. Alternatively, the 90mm cannon could be the "light" variant of the M808, while a 105mm cannon can be mounted for greater offensive power Halo: The Flood, page 153, an incident which has indeed been recorded. Its light and crew-efficient design could be down to the requirements of a tank to be used by the UNSC Marines as a heavy tank would prove useless in their mobile warfare style and be difficult to drop close to or into combat zones. With a "light" version of the MBTs, Marines can react in a quick and efficient manner. Marines can sometimes hitch a ride on the sides of the Scorpion, employing small arms to serve as a sort of point-defense system to stave off enemy infantry. The real weakness of the Scorpion is that it is quite slow and, if enemies are too close to the tank, the driver is unable to get a clear shot. It is also difficult to fatally run an enemy over due to the slow acceleration and low maximum speed of the Scorpion. As such, the anti-infantry defenses of the tank rely largely on passengers and the coaxial machine gun. Due to its weight, it requires a Wraith boost to flip it in a trick called Scorpion Pinball. Versions Halo: Combat Evolved The Halo: Combat Evolved version features the standard cannon and machine gun found on all Scorpion Tanks. However, the main cannon requires four seconds to reload, leaving the tank highly vulnerable to enemy fire. The main cannon is ineffective at long ranges, due to its rather high shot spread, and the machine gun is unable to reliably hit targets at anywhere outside a few dozen meters. However, the Scorpion tank is fairly fast and maneuverable, (not to mention indestructible, like most vehicles in Halo CE). It makes an effective assault transport in Campaign, but it's less effective in Multiplayer, as its hatch has been replaced with a roll cage that leaves the driver open to infantry fire, an experienced sniper can eliminate the driver in a single shot. One feature unique to this version, is the ability for a player to ride on one of the four tread covers in multiplayer (it is possible to jump and land on it to ride, but this makes it difficult to aim and makes you more vulnerable to small and large arms fire, as you are more exposed) .Riding this way is similar to riding in the passenger seat of the Warthog, but leaves riders much more vulnerable. The Scorpion only appears once in the campaign, on the level Assault on the Control Room. One of the few problems is that the shell fired leaves a trail behind it, like that of a sniper rifle. This allows enemies to locate a tank with greater ease, and for a driver to self assess his or her shots. There is an antenna on the top of the tank but the antenna was not added to the Halo 2 Scorpion, however returned in the Halo 3 Scorpion. Another bad feature with the Halo: Combat Evolved tank is that it is easily surrounded and attacked. There's a reason that they have jump seats for infantry support. Have people with Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and/or Pistols jump on, and you're invulnerable to anything except rocket launchers, and snipers, due to the passengers being wide open on the tread covers. Halo 2 .]] The Scorpion Tank had a massive overhaul in Halo 2. The most noticeable differences are the way the tank drives, the slightly downgraded main cannon, and the removal of the antennas. Instead of driving in the direction the turret is facing, the body and the turret are controlled independently by the left and right thumb stick, respectively. This means that you are able to drive in one direction and shoot in another. The main cannon's reload time has been noticeably shortened and the machine gun is now much more accurate. However, the speed has been reduced to balance gameplay. The option to ride on the tread covers has been removed in Halo 2. However, you can still stand on the tread covers in front of the cannon. It could be a good transport and if the tank is hijacked, the one standing on it can get it back for their team. AI characters, such as Marines, can still sit and ride on the canopy, however. As the roll cage has been exchanged for a hatch, the tank is impervious to sniper rifle fire in Halo 2 when it is not damaged, but if the canopy takes enough damage, it will fall off, exposing the driver's head. However a tactic quickly devised by players in Halo 2 was to drive the Scorpion in reverse using the turret itself to protect the driver from potential snipers. This was possible due to the reverse and forward speeds being identical. During the Halo 2 Campaign, the first level you get to operate a Scorpion tank is on Metropolis, where Sergeant Johnson drops off the tank to go over the bridge. Unlike Halo: Combat Evolved, the Scorpion is available in three levels, Metropolis, Delta Halo, and Quarantine Zone. AI players may now pilot the tank. However, in the opposite manner of the Wraith's plasma cannons, AI players cannot use the machine gun on the Scorpion. Only player-controlled characters can use the guns, for example, the Master Chief, the Arbiter, players in multiplayer, etc., whereas only NPCs can use the Wraith's plasma auto-cannons. The Halo 2 Scorpion was extremely vulnerable to heavy weapons such as the Rocket Launcher and depending on where the rockets hit the tank could normally only withstand a single rocket with the second rocket destroying the tank. Occasionally the Scorpion could withstand 2 rockets allowing it time to retreat and recover, this was usually at the expense of it's armor plating. Halo 3 The Halo 3 era Scorpion Tank's controls are the same as Halo 2, with one exception: control of the machine gun has been taken away from the driver, who must now have a passenger to man the gun which changes the capacity from 5 to 6. The speed of the vehicle has also been adjusted so that it is about as fast as its first iteration in Halo, but its acceleration is far inferior, taking two or three seconds to get up to full speed. It's reverse speed has been significantly reduced, perhaps in a reaction to reverse driving in Halo 2 where a driver could be protected from sniping attack by using the tank's turret to obscure his position. This could also be a reaction to give vehicle boarders a more realistic chance of catching up to a reversing tank. Similar to the Halo 3 Wraith when boarded from the front or back of the vehicle the driver cannot exit the vehicle and it is possible to melee a driver from the rear boarding position. In Halo 3, the Scorpion's main gun was confirmed to use a tungsten-based projectile. Tungsten is a very dense metal that is extremely resistant to physical impact and heat. It is also very heavy, and these factors make it ideal for use in a cannon. A muzzle brake was also added to the barrel of the gun, which is a device that diverts excess muzzle blast sideways reducing recoil of the turret. A similar piece of equipment on an infantry-sized weapon can be seen on the barrel of the SRS-99 Sniper Rifle series. The main gun also has a fair amount of recoil, pushing the tank backwards slightly with each shot. Like the new Wraith, the Scorpion has a secondary position for the turret gunner. The turret makes boarding much harder, but the gunner is highly exposed to enemy fire, especially snipers. Appearance wise, the Scorpion has more detail and the antennas have returned from Halo CE. The tank is drivable in the levels The Ark and The Covenant. However, due to balance problems, the Scorpion does not appear by default in any Halo 3 multiplayer maps, and can only appear in multiplayer in a forged map, although it does appear usable in Big Team matches along with the Wraith due to enormous player parties. However, this changed with the introduction of the map Avalanche, where certain gametypes will now spawn a Scorpion tank in Matchmaking. Another thing that is in the Halo 3 version is the trajectory of the shots from the main cannon. The shots will fall over long distances, and so the driver has to adjust his angle to account for the trajectory. Halo Wars Scorpion Tanks are featured in Ensemble Studios' Halo Wars as the UNSC's primary tank and a flexible vehicle which is made for dealing with tanks but can also deal with infantry. The Scorpion can be upgraded into a number of variants, including one with a larger gun with a muzzle break, possibly the 105mm mentioned in Halo:The Flood, and a external ammo store. This can be further upgraded, with the coaxial auto cannon and external magazine for it at the back, along with a gas extractor on the roof. The Scorpion can also be upgraded to the Grizzly Variant which has two main cannons and a flamethrower turret in place of the machine gun. Countermeasures *A Gravity Hammer works best at close range because it has the ability to destroy the Scorpion with two well placed hits. Using this method with the Plasma Pistol works best because of the it's EMP ability. *Firing a Rocket Launcher or a Fuel Rod Cannon at the Scorpion generally inflicts damage or kills the driver and gunner. *The Spartan Laser is very effective against a tank. It destroys the tank in a single shot if the shot is well placed, probably in the back hatch, but the slow charging time and the faint red line the laser may reveal the wielder of the Spartan Laser to the lethal fire of the tank's main gun. *If you have a sniper rifle, it may be effective to snipe the gunner. The gunner is in a very exposed position and makes an easy target, though the driver is impossible to kill unless the tank has been damaged sufficiently for its canopy to fall off. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, even small pieces of cover, such as the spires on the top of Blood Gulch's bases, can stop players taking damage. Taking cover behind these spires while the cannon fires and firing while it reloads is effective, just watch out for the machine gun, which, at close range, is quite lethal. *In Halo: Combat Evolved where the driver is exposed, it is possible to eliminate the driver with a single shot from the sniper rifle. But a player must be very sure that they can do one of the following: hit and kill the driver, that they are too far away to be effectively attacked, switch to heavy weapon or throw grenades, or have some cover. Otherwise if a player misses and is in the open, this tactic is suicidal. *Boarding the tank is quite effective, especially if the boarder plants a grenade inside the vehicle's housing. This tactic will almost invariably kill the driver, but the boarder must be careful that the coaxial gun does not kill him as he boards. *Another tank or anti-tank vehicle is usually the most efficient method of stopping a Scorpion. The Wraith's high accuracy and speed make it ideal for this task. The Gauss Warthog is also quite effective, as long as the driver takes care to avoid the main gun. The Hornet's missiles can easily destroy the tank, but its slow speed and lack of maneuverability make such an undertaking risky, if not suicidal. *Using a Power Drain or a Plasma Pistol on overcharge will temporarily disable the movement of the tank and will greatly weaken its driver. While the tank's weaponry will still be functional, it will be unable to move and can be easily boarded. *Although risky, it is possible to take out a tank using two plasma grenades in Halo: Combat Evolved/Halo PC, as they are significantly stronger than in Halo 2/Halo 3. This tactic is especially useful if you have unlimited grenades. In the sequels, this is no longer widely possible. *The Scorpion is a very dangerous vehicle with a 90mm high velocity cannon, with a machine gun turret mounted. This vehicle is much faster than the Wraith. A boarding party has a lower chance of boarding it, especially when there is a machine gunner on. *A Plasma Pistol overcharge followed by a Plasma Grenade is also an effective anti-tank tactic, so long as the driver is hit, and the Plasma Grenade lands on or near the tank. This works best in Halo: Combat Evolved, as the driver is reasonably exposed. *Also, a standard Pistol in Halo:CE can do plenty of damage if the driver is hidden. *Also, in Halo 3 the Scorpion tank has a weak ventral port at its rear just like that of the Wraith. *Engaging tanks in combat in Halo CE without a Rocket Launcher or Sniper Rifle is tricky. As the Banshee isn't included in the Xbox Version of the game, you can't attack from the air. Other vehicles don't pack the punch needed to kill. Since it only takes four seconds to reload the main turret, and being no Gauss Turret for the warthog, don't even try to use that. However, since the players take the damage that their vehicles take, have people run around the tank and hit it with Assault rifle or pistol fire or even grenades will work. Plasma Grenades work especially well, as they cause enormous damage where they hit. *4 well placed sniper shots to the middle of the tanks driver hatch will kill the driver. *Halo: Combat Evolved is the only Halo game that the player can sit in the jump seat. * One of the most suicidal tactics against a Scorpion is to get up right beside it, where the main cannon can't fire at you. As the cannon has a slow turning rate, you will be able to hijack it, stick it with a grenade or destroy the back paneling. However, the problem of this tactic would be either getting splattered, or being taken out by the machine-gunner on the Scorpion. This tactic can be recommended if you are lucky enough to get near unnoticed by the driver of the tank. *In Halo 3, it is impossible for the driver of the tank to exit while being boarded. *Just like the Warthog in Halo:Combat Evolved the Scorpion is indestructible. Multiplayer Use The Scorpion, being one of the most powerful vehicles in multiplayer, is used mainly for large assaults and infantry cover as other players can hide behind it. A popular tactic in multiplayer is to use a sniper in conjunction with the tank to spot out targets that the tank can't see. Then, the tank bombards said targets acting as a sort of "mobile artillery". It is often used as a "flag transport"—a player who has taken the enemy's flag may board a passenger seat and rely on the tank's high firepower to see him safely back to his own base. Invisible turret This glitch will make it so that the turret is still technically there, but it cannot be seen. If a player enters the gunner's seat, they will be able to fire, but there will only be a muzzle flash. To get the glitch you need to get an Energy Sword. Then jump on the Scorpion and hit the turret repeatedly with the Sword (B only), until the turret snaps off. Then hop in and enjoy (be careful not to damage the Scorpion with the Sword). Character Compatibility *Spartans *Elites (Halo 2 and Halo 3) *Flood Combat Form (Halo 2 only) *Marines Halo Wars Stats *Air Damage: 22 *Vehicle Damage: 93 *Infantry Damage: 40 *Structure Damage: 51 *Defense: 34 *Cost: 500 Resource units, requires 3 Pop. Cap. and 2 energy units. Known Scorpion Tanks *030569 *12-9F5 *957-A3 *UE8-14 *TB-SB-1 *HJ3-213 *Sheila (Not Halo Canon) Trivia *Strangely, every ''Halo game manual describes the tank as the M808B. This is odd since the Halo 3 Scorpion is clearly a variant from the original tank. Furthermore, this fact is even more marked with Halo Wars, in which many Scorpion variants appear. *In Halo: Combat Evolved it is possible to balance the tank vertically in the air. *The Halo 3 Scorpion tank can fit 6 people in/on it. *In Halo 3 a "Date of Birth" is on the front left tread cover. Similarly, the Scorpion's serial number is the same as Bungie's Art Director's Birthday. *On the turret of the tank, there is an image and pictograph of a Scorpion. In Halo 3, an image of a Scorpion lies on the front "bogies" or treads. ]] *In Halo 2 if the tank head gets blown off it reveals a face under it. *On the backside of the turret, there are three pipes that look like the number 117, the Master Chief's designation. *The Scorpion is the only UNSC ground vehicle that lets the driver fire a weapon. *In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, the Scorpion Tank is specifically cited in the manuals for each respective game as firing 90mm HE shells. Halo: The Flood claims that there are variants that fire 105mm shells. Red vs Blue states that Scorpions fire 130mm shells. However the games are considered 'more canon' than any other material. Also Sheila says she is an M808V whereas in the games and everything else the featured tank is an M808B, so Sheila is a slightly different model. *For the new game Halo Wars, the alternate version of the Scorpion tank is the Rhino. *Underneath the turret of the Scorpion, there is a Jack-O-Lantern drawn in blood. This can be found by destroying the turret, then standing on the upside-down turret. *The Scorpion tank resembles an actual Scorpion with the front bogies being the pincers, the rear bogie's being the legs and the cannon being the tail and its stinger. However, this may refer to the FV101 Scorpion Light Tank used by the British Army in 1973. Ironically, the real-life British Scorpion tank is a light tank, compared to the Halo Scorpion heavy tank. However, later variants of the real-life Scorpion also featured a 90mm main weapon. *In Red vs. Blue, the AI Sheila operated a Scorpion tank. She was more of a background character, but was the feature of one of the soldier's affections, which eventually morphed into a bizarre love-triangle between Sheila, Caboose and Lopez, the Red's personal robot mechanic. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Scorpion tank cannon was a solid object, while in Halo 2 and Halo 3 the player will go through if they try to walk on the barrel and for an odd reason the characters legs separate from the body. *The Legendary Map Pack features the map Avalanche, a remake of the classic Sidewinder. For the remake, the M808B is adorned in full snow camouflage, along with all other UNSC vehicles. Avalanche is the first Halo 3 multiplayer map to feature a Scorpion Tank by default. *In Halo 2, the scorpion tank has a lot more grip on the ground than in the other games, this is evidenced by the fact that it is quite easy to climb up walls with them. *In Halo 3, players can actually see that the usual machine gun that was situated besides the main cannon was removed forcibly, as wires still protrude from the housing that encased it. *In Halo 3, the Scorpion is noticeably faster than its Halo: Combat Evolved, and Halo 2 counterparts. *It is possible to do the turretless vehicle trick in a Scorpion. It is not possible to then attach another weapon though and still be able to drive, for some reason it automatically applies the parking brake. *The hardcover jacket art of Orson Scott Card's novel "Empire" features two tanks that closely resemble Scorpion Tanks. They have the four tread pods and angular turrets of the tanks from Halo. The tanks' design was changed for the paperback edition of the book, quite possibly due to copyright issues. *A Scorpion is so powerful it can take out a Ghost or Banshee in one hit (with it's main cannon), Wraiths require 2. However the nature of the 2 vehicles main weapons mean that a Wraith has a larger area of effect whereas the Scorpion area of effect is tighter and more focused. *In Halo 2, unlike the Wraith's plasma cannons, AI players cannot use the machine gun on the Scorpion. *In Halo 2 the Scorpion is said to weigh 66 tons. Strangely, in Halo 3, Marines can flip the tank in groups of only five. Though this is most likely due to gameplay reasons rather than actual fact. *It is referred to by Johnson as "66 tons of straight up HE spewing divine intervention. If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!". *It is possible to get Marines off the Scorpion's treads, but when you want to, it asks: "Hold RB to operate Scorpion machine gun". If you hold RB, it will take the Marine off the tread. *On Halo: CE, a second player may ride on the tread but in Halo 2 and Halo 3 the second player can not, though in Halo 3 they can just hop in the mounted chain gun turret. *On the back of the Halo 3 tank cannon there is a shovel, axe, and a pick. *It is possible to stop a scorpion tank's shell with a spartan laser. *On Halo 2, when the tank is damaged enough that the hatch is slightly moved, you can look inside but you will not see a driver. You will only see the driver when the hatch is completely gone. *It is possible to shoot with the machine gun turret in Halo 3 even if it is removed by damaging it. *One way to take out a scorpion is to get on it and destroy the hatch. After that is done, simply melee the driver(much like an AA wraith hijack). This is one way if you can't board enemy vehicles. *On co-op in Halo: CE, if the second player rides in the jump seat, the second player will see everything in first-person-view unlike other vehicles where the second player sees everything in third-person-view. This is the only game in which this happens due to having the jump seat ability removed in the later games. Related Articles *Grizzly - A variant of the M808B *Rhino - The UNSC's Self-Propelled Artillery Vehicle or Heavy Tank *Wraith - The Covenant equivalent of the Scorpion MBT Sources Gallery Image:Tank.jpg|The Scorpion accompanied by a group of Spartans. Image:1208363923 Scorpions1190544094.jpg|A platoon of Scorpions. Image:Tank2.jpg|A "Snow Scorpion". Image:scorpionturret.jpg|A view of the Scorpion's turret and emblem. Image:1218570779 Scorpion2.jpg|A Scorpion fires while on the multiplayer map, Valhalla. Image:Scorpion fire Halo 3.jpg|A Scorpion firing it's 90mm High Velocity Gun. de:Scorpion 808 MBT Category:Drivable Vehicles